


A Well Earned Day Off

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Goblin Slayer (Anime), Goblin Slayer (Manga), Goblin Slayer - Kagyu Kumo
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Identity Reveal, Relationship Reveal, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: After a close call in battle, Goblin Slayer says he'll owe Priestess a favor for endangering her. She uses this chance to give the party a day off, ending up going on a date with the warrior. The two use this time to get closer than ever.
Relationships: Goblin Slayer & Priestess (Goblin Slayer), Goblin Slayer/Priestess (Goblin Slayer)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	A Well Earned Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest fic ever! I hope it's up to everyone's standards! I'm not the best at writing fluff, so please excuse the time skips! As always I hope you enjoy this, and leave any comments or requests if you would like!
> 
> ...Also I really dislike gs x cow girl or guild girl and I just really wanted to pain them in the end of this fic
> 
> gs x priestess otp

"Watch out!"

Just as the words left her mouth, the high elf archer witnessed a dagger fly past the warrior's head, grazing the pale cheek of the priestess behind him.

Goblin Slayer took a moment to glance back at her, silently cursing himself for putting the girl in such close danger. Not a second had passed when he quite violently smashed the goblin's heads in, the archer sniping the few he missed.

"M'lady Priestess!" The lizardman rushed to her before she could even react, stumbling a few steps back. The pain stung, but it wasn't deep enough to be harmful. By this time the goblins were taken care of, the group hanging their heads low as the Priest bandaged the Priestess's wound.

"I-I'm fine really! It's just a scratch!" Squeaked an apologetic voice. "You guys get far worse wounds than this!"

The dwarf grumbled. "Of course we do, but a girl like you shouldn't! You should take pride in your pretty face, unlike long ears over there."

There was a frustrated squeal in response, the elf's mentioned long ears growing red with anger. She huffed and stomped her foot, patting the slayer on the back, pushing him towards the girl. "Anyway! You should apologize! The dagger was meant for you after all!"

"...I'm sorry. I'll owe you a favor in return." He spoke, his voice sounding slightly apologetic.

The young girl looked up at him with a smile, not blaming him at all. "How about we all take the day off tomorrow, then?"

* * *

Sitting at a table alone in the guild was the priestess, kicking her legs and thinking of what to do on her day off. She was dressed in a casual baby blue dress that stopped at her knees. It was still early in the morning, but she wanted to get a head start on her day. It wasn't often she could do whatever she liked!

The door to the guild opened, Priestess glancing over her shoulder to see who it was. It was a welcome face- or, helmet, and she smiled when she saw him. She scooted over on her bench, gesturing for him to come sit by her.

"Good morning Goblin Slayer!" She beamed. "What are you doing here? It better not be for quests! A day off for everyone means you too!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, sitting down by her. The first thing his eyes went to was the bandage on her cheek, causing him a pang of guilt.

The girl furrowed her brows. "Well… Usually I would help out at the temple, but I figure that's not your style… You could wash your gear! But you shouldn't be doing that on a day off…" She racked her brain for an idea, not knowing what to do herself. "Would you like to walk around town, then? We could find something to do together!"

The man watched her as she searched for an answer, finding it almost endearing. "I suppose so." He stood up and headed for the door, the girl quickly following behind him.

* * *

Red and orange painted the sky, the sun setting in the distance. The pair had spent the day exploring the town, looking in various shops and stalls. They sat on a bench in the square, the young Priestess savoring some ice cream. It seems that it gained popularity, a vendor now selling it in the town square. The slayer had had some as well, but he finished his quite quickly. 

He took this time to appreciate the time he could spend with the girl. It had been a close call the other day, any closer and she may have been in critical condition, or even worse. He fixed his gaze on Priestess, admiring her innocence and strength. Any other girl of her age, with what she has done and seen, would probably be mentally scarred. However here she was, smiling and eating her ice cream like nothing was wrong in the world. In a way she kept him sane, kept him from falling into a complete goblin slaying rage. Maybe this day off was well needed to look back on what was important to him.

Noticing his eyes on her, she looked up at the man. She always managed to catch his eyesight despite not being able to see his eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I was just admiring you."

She blushed a deep red, her face heating up. "Admiring me?" Hiding her face with a hand, she looked away briefly. How romantic that was! Without realizing it as well! It was almost frustrating.

"Is that a problem?" He interrupted, finding her embarrassment sort of adorable. It was the first time he had realized just how beautiful the girl was, with her sapphire blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She was the stark opposite of him, possibly complimenting him.

She shook her head. "No, no! It's sweet… But it's really not fair, Goblin Slayer! It's sir of bugged me for a while that I you get to see me, but I don't get to see you." Pouting, she crossed her arms in front of her.

Underneath his helmet he smirked at her pout. "You've seen my face. Besides, it's best to stay protected. If you had a helmet you wouldn't have gotten hurt yesterday."

"Th-That's not the point!" Priestess grumbled, slowly bringing her hand towards his own resting on his thigh, reaching to hold it. "I'd like to see more of you…"

He glanced down at her hand, small in comparison to his. She was someone he could trust with his life, he knew that for certain. He thought on it for a moment, and then responded. "I'll allow that. In private."

Her face lit up, her eyes glowing. "Really?"

Instead of answering the warrior simply stood up and started walking, making sure the priestess was following behind. "You room at the guild, right?"

"R-Right!" Priestess answered quickly, catching up to him and walking to his side.

"Would it be a problem to use your room?" He asked, imagining what her room would look like. Being with her filled him with a sense of joy, and he wanted to be as close as he could to that happiness.

"Not at all!" She blushed, entering the guild with him. She was finally going to see him! Of course she had caught a few glimpses from the resurrection ceremony, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing him straight on. The thought had entered her mind time and time again since seeing him that time, wanting to know what the man she entrusted her life to looked like.

As they climbed the stairs, the other three members of their party spotted them.

"Beardcutter! Not even going to say hi, eh?" The dwarf yelled from their table.

Priestess blushed a bright red, stopping in her tracks. "S-Sorry!" She shouted back down just as Goblin Slayer took her hand and led her up the rest of the stairs to the dormitory.

The party thought it was a bit weird, but throughout their adventures they had learned to just go along with whatever the slayer had on his mind.

The girl opened the door to her room, it being surprisingly tidy for a girl of her age. To one side there was a bed with a blue cover and on the adjacent wall there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books. On the wall in front of them was a small vanity and a wardrobe.

"I hope you don't mind…! I haven't cleaned up in a bit." She fluffed a pillow and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Not at all." Goblin Slayer thought back on his room on the farm, thinking about how empty it was even compared to this small room. Maybe he'd feel more at home if he decorated his room? That felt wrong to him though. For now he'd just enjoy visiting the girl's.

"Um…" The girl sat down on the bed. "You don't have to take off your armor if you don't want to. I realize now that it was kind of pushy… I'll just wait until the next time you owe me a favor!" She giggled, her warm smile seemingly warming up the whole room.

The slayer shook his head and took his helmet off, setting it down on the ground. "It's not a favor, it's something I wish to do." He worked on undoing the straps to his armor, quickly setting it all down until he was just in a simple white shirt and brown pants. "It's what's fair." He sat down on the bed next to her. "Does this make it up to you?"

She was in awe of how alluring the man was. Of course his muscles were discernible from his armor already, but there was a certain beauty to seeing him in just cloth. He had scars all over his arms from what she could see, but it only brought out the appeal. Her face was glazed a pink color as she looked him up and down, not daring to match his red eyes as she was too embarrassed. "A-Absolutely!"

If she had been looking at his face, she'd have noticed the small smile he had. Her embarrassment intrigued him. "Is that all, then?"

"No! Don't leave…" She pouted and reached out to grab his arm, hugging it. "Spend some more time with me, to make up for the time I haven't seen you, okay?" She allowed herself to be a little childish, feeling completely safe in this little private world of theirs.

"If that's what you want." He used his free hand to pat the girl's head. With her being this close he could feel her body heat, warming him up. His body was only human, despite what some may think. It wasn't long before he had grown a noticeably sized bulge in his pants.

Luckily for him, the girl hadn't noticed it. After a few seconds of nuzzling close to him she cleared her throat and scooted back, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "S-Sorry for being so clingy… I'm just really happy to be with you like this! It means a lot to me that you keep me around…" She chuckled, looking down at the ground.

"You're fine. It's a new feeling, but not an unpleasant one." The slayer said, folding his hands in his lap, not wanting to offend the girl.

Priestess giggled, looking over at him. He really was handsome, despite his somewhat scary appearance in armor. "Um… Slayer Sir, would it be possible to ask another favor?"

He tilted his head, not expecting her to ask of anything. She usually was very easy going, so he knew it had to be important. "I don't see a problem in asking."

"May I… Perhaps have a kiss?" Her face flushed, a small, nervous smile forming on her lips.

It was faint, but the slayer had a visible look of surprise painted across his face. "A kiss? Why so?" He thought about it quickly, finding it to be a wish he could fulfill willingly. Before the young lady could respond, he nodded and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, she prolonged the kiss, slipping her tongue in. It was well received, the man following her lead and holding her close by the hips. Lewd thoughts filled their heads.

After a good minute of kissing, the girl pulled back to catch her breath. She had a look of lust on her face, almost like she was silently pleading for him to take this further.

Goblin Slayer reached out to cup her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His other hand rest on her thigh. "I suppose it's alright to say this now. You look very… cute in your dress." He said the words slowly, never talking on a subject such as this before. The compliment had been in his head all day, but he hadn't thought to say it out loud until now.

"Th-Thank you! Hehe…" She put her hand to her cheek, holding the one he had rested there. "That's the first real compliment you've given me, you know?" With a light giggle, she leaned in for another quick kiss. Once she pulled back she looked him up and down, her eyes full of love. "And you look very handsome. Every part of you."

It had been a while since he received a genuine compliment on himself, or any at all on that hand. It made him feel warm inside, made him feel loved. A feeling he hadn't felt since he was a small boy. He thanked her wordlessly in the form of a deep kiss. His hands gravitated towards her shoulders, pinning her down on the bed beneath them. He lay over her, hands on both sides of her head and one knee parting her legs. "I want to see every part of you."

Her face burned a deep pink, looking up at him. She gave him a short nod of approval, enjoying that he had taken the lead. This was something she had thought about for a while, always admiring him and wanting to be as close as possible. She had started to describe it as love.

As soon as he had approval, he drew his hands to her hips, pulling her dress over her head. The sight below him was as holy as it was sinful. The girl's small, delicate frame was clothed in simple but frilly white undergarments, and her pale skin almost matched the color. He stopped to admire it, running his hands along her hips up to her breast. He felt that he could break her with any misplaced touch. His hands went behind her, unclasping her bra and carefully pulling it off of her. The girl's face matched the color of her nipples, a flushed pink. Her breasts were small but just enough to make you appreciate them. He moved his hands back to her hips, hooking his fingers around her panties and pulling them down.

The cold air touched her skin, making the priestess squirm a bit and give a small whine. The position she that she was in was extremely embarrassing and unholy, but the joy in the moment was too much for her to care about the rest. Her small slit dripped with excitement, having been played with to just this thought many times before.

Once she was fully undressed, the slayer pulled his shirt over his head, pulling his pants and loose boxers down next. His already hard, long cock sprung out, resting between the girl's legs.

"It's big!" She blurted out in surprise, never in her fantasies imagining his member to be this big.

Goblin Slayer chuckled slightly. "I'll be gentle." His hand moved to her pussy, a finger rubbing her clit. It made its way to her entrance, slipping in and stretching her out.

There was a small gasp from the girl as he played with her innocence, biting her lip when he entered another finger and toyed around inside her. Just as she was starting to really enjoy it, he took his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock, gently pushing in and entering her deepest parts.

The girl raised a hand to cover her mouth as she moaned out, her other hand grasping at the blanket beneath. The man she loved was fucking her, something she had only dreamt about. The real thing was so much better, she could feel his warmth, feel his hot breath breathing down on her. It was an intimate experience, one that she would treasure forever.

Without much of a warning, he buried his cock inside her up to the hilt, earning a loud gasp from the girl. Lust was threatening to take him over, reaching for her thighs and holding them up as he started to thrust. Every little movement he made earned a cute noise from the priestess below him, just fueling on his sexual appetite.

The girl moaned and reached out to hold his hands, already feeling close to her limit. He pounded her insides relentlessly, building up a reserve of extraordinary warmth inside her.

"S-Slayer Sir…" The girl whimpered out, her voice shaky. "I don't know i-if I can stand much more…" She bit her lip, muffling her lewd moans.

The man simply gave a grunt of understanding, increasing his speed. Feeling his own orgasm coming on, he hoisted her up and fucked her hard enough to make the bed shake. She came almost instantly, yelling out as she did so, her juices flowing and making a small puddle on the blanket. The slayer was not long after her, burying his cock in her as deep as he could, spilling out his seed.

They both pant out in exhaustion, Goblin Slayer pulling out and laying down beside her. He hugged her close, the smaller girl nuzzling up to him.

Priestess made a sound of happiness, intertwining their legs. "Does this mean you love me as well?" She hummed in a somewhat sleepy voice, already feeling as if she could pass out.

"I believe so." He answered, running a hand through her hair.

"And… Does that mean that we can date?" She continued, nuzzling her head onto his chest.

"Date?"

A giggle slipped out of her mouth. "You know, like courtship. Love." She hugged him tighter, not ever wanting to let him go.

The man was quiet for a moment before responding. "Yes. I suppose it does." He felt the need to place a kiss atop her head, admiring the sweet scent.

"I'm glad…" The priestess started to doze off, Goblin Slayer tucking the blanket around them. "You'll stay the night, won't you?"

"Yes. I will." He said, holding her close in his protective arms. She was his happiness, and his hers. He would stay with her as long as she liked.

* * *

It was early in the morning that the man woke up, staying in bed longer than he should have, not wanting to wake the girl. When he did get up it was certainly an act, trying to detangle himself from her limbs and not wake her. He did so triumphantly, getting dressed once again in his armor and going downstairs.

As soon as he stepped down, the high elf spotted him, running up to him.

"Orcbolg!" She started in a loud, accusing voice. Not wanting anyone else to hear what she would say next, she lowered her voice considerably. "How could you take our dear priestess's innocence?" The woman put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

The slayer didn't exactly know how to respond to that, taking a moment to reply. "Does anybody else know?"

The elf huffed, turning her back to him. "Unless they have such extraordinary ears as mine, I don't believe so. Just… Don't get into any trouble!" 

She quickly ran back to her table, the other two asking what was wrong. From what the man could see, she refused to tell them.

He approached the counter adjacent to the quest counter. The girl with the long brown hair was running the supply counter today it seemed, and the normal guild girl running the quests. The blonde lady perked up at the sight of him, giving him an enthusiastic wave.

"Where were you last night? I was worried!" Started a voice from behind him, the farm girl sporting a pout.

Before he could respond, the brown haired receptionist looked up and started talking. "What can I get for you today, sir?"

Goblin Slayer glanced back at the farm girl before leaning in to respond to the brunette.

"Um… A contraceptive, please."

The farm girl's face grew red, the tips of her ears blushing with embarrassment and surprise. "C-Contraceptive?!" She babbled out loudly, alerting the attention of a few other patrons.

* * *

Priestess woke up to an empty bed, quickly getting dressed and heading downstairs, figuring Goblin Slayer had gone to look at the quests. When she was met with the sight of half the guild crowding her newly acquired courter, she stopped in her tracks.

"This can't be good…"


End file.
